


Finding Out

by ForgottenChesire



Series: For Friends [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Dean isn't as set in stone about things as he would like his brother and the world at large to believe. If he has solid proof that something is good he'll slowly come around. He just never thought the thing he'd have to come around to is his brother and Crowley.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilyAnson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/gifts).



> Happy birthday darlin.

If you asked Dean what he thought about his brother and a Demon shacking up, he’d tell you that he thought it was a horrible fucking idea. And he could bring up valid- in his mind- points on why. One look at Cas- still not recovered from losing Meg- and the damage left behind from Ruby is all the proof he would need to be against his brother falling into bed with a Demon. Nothing good could come from loving anything but a human, he would state staunchly, ignoring any jabs of pain. Maddison, Lenore, Amy, Emma, Meg, Ruby,  it all ended in heartbreak and that is the last thing Dean wants for Sam.

  


But then he walked in on them. Thankfully they were both dressed so it wasn’t a scaring walk in. He just walked in on them cuddled up on Sam’s bed. Sam is lying between Crowley’s legs using the Demon as a pillow and gripping him tight. Crowley has one arm wrapped around his brother’s waist and the other is resting on his back, the hand resting in Sam’s long locks. He probably stands there longer than he should just staring at them. Staring at how safe they both must feel to be asleep like that. The reason why he came looking for his brother is gone from his mind. Slowly he backs out of the room and closes the door. He leans against it and tries to calm his heart.

  


Crowley is the last person that he thought his brother would ever feel for and yet he just got undeniable proof that the two are at least sleeping buddies. With a deep breath he heads not to the garage but to the kitchen of the bunker. He digs out all of the needed ingredients to make a pie and gets lost in the motions. Crowley wasn’t the most dependable person and yet when things got dark he tossed his lot in with them. He had believed in them when others hadn’t. And, Dean could admit to himself, he had become more dependable as time went on. Sam wouldn’t be with him in his bedroom if he didn’t trust Crowley. That is something he has to repeat in his head,  _ Sam wouldn’t let down his guard if he didn’t trust Crowley. _ The pie when finished is delectable and almost as good as the ones his mother used to make.

  


After that Dean watches them, catches the small things that he missed before. Watches Crowley look at Sam with so much love it hurts. Watches as they move in tandem no matter what they are doing. Watches as Sam looks for Crowley and not him when something is wrong. He expects it to hurt like it did when he found out Sam was with Jess, only it never comes. He’s happy for them like he was for Cas and Meg. This time, though he manages to convey that clearer. Maybe he’s grown as a person to not be jealous, to not view his brother falling in love as Sam leaving him behind.

  


He walks in on them again, this time the are both awake, sitting on the couch. Sam is leaning against Crowley, his face in a book while Crowley watches what sounds like  _ Judge Judy _ . And like last time he stands in the doorway watching them. Watching how they breath in sync. How Crowley will look away from the TV to place a kiss on Sam’s head. How Sam leans into the kiss and lets out a contented sigh. It brings to mind fuzzy images of a time he barely remembers. Of being scared and running to his parents. Somehow he doubts they would react the same way mom and dad did if he finished coming into the room so he backs away unaware of the eyes trying to catch his.

  


Subtlety is not his strong point, he’s a direct kind of guy unless it’s charming his way into or out of something. So he waits for him and Crowley to alone before talking.

  


“Keep doing what you’re doing and we won’t have a problem,” he says conversationally. Crowley raises an eyebrow.

  


“I’m sorry?”

  


“Making Sam happy. Loving him. If you hurt him I’ll kill you.”

  


“I’m so scared, Squirrel.”

  


Dean turns to Crowley, eyes flaming and wishing there was a wall to slam the other against.

  


“I’m serious. Sam may be able to take care of himself but I raised the little bitch since he was a baby. You’re making him happy, happier than I have seen him in a long while. I think you may be happy to, and that’s great. I’m fucking over the moon but,” he trails off and looks away.

  


“I can’t promise I won’t ever hurt Moose, but I promise I won’t do it on purpose. Not anymore.”

  


Dean nods.

  


“Good.”

  


Later that night he tracks down his brother. The giant nerd is in the library which makes things easier for Dean. He hugs his brother from behind, abandoning his ‘no chick flick moments’ rule for a bit.

  


“I’m happy for you, bitch.”

  


Sam blinks but the answering ‘jerk’ slips off his tongue easy enough. With a grunt, Dean lets go of his brother and walks away.

  
“I’m thinking about hamburgers for dinner. You and Crowley better not fill up on anything,” he calls over his shoulder.


End file.
